


Excuse Me, That's My Stapler

by alianora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1001 Places Remus and Sirius Defiled Hogwarts in Many Interesting and Complicated Ways, M/M, Marauders, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Of more than 1001 places available in Hogwarts, why did they pick THAT one?





	Excuse Me, That's My Stapler

Title: Excuse Me, That's My Stapler  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG13  
Summery: of 1001 places, why did they pick THAT one?

To say the Headmaster was startled would be an understatement. His mouth was open in shock, and the candle in his hand wavered uncertainly.

To say that the two boys who had just been caught in a compromising position were frozen with fear would be stingy with descriptions.

"Headmaster," Remus Lupin nervously started. "What a pleasure to see you here..You are back early."

There was a distinct lack of twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes as he examined the intertwined figures in front of him.

"Indeed. I can see that you were not expecting my return just yet."

"No, sir," Sirius piped up. "But its good that you are back early," he said enthusiastically. "You never know what kind of trouble is going on without you here."

"Yes, Mister Black, I can see that." Dumbledore continued to examine the two in front of him.

Lupin and Black cringed.

"Now, boys," he said calmly. "I'm going to give you the chance to go back to your dorm rooms. I will walk out of here, and I expect you to get dressed and leave."

"No detention?" Lupin said hopefully.

"No, no detention this time, Mister Lupin." Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height. "However, if I ever find how you figured out the password, got into my office, and defiled my desk, I will personally deliver your heads to your families. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster," they chorused.

He turned and made a very quick exit, leaving the boys, still interlocked, alone again.

"Think we have enough time for a quickie before he comes back?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Remus glared. "Besides, I have a stapler digging into my shoulder. I'm surprised he didn't kill us."

Outside in the hall, the Headmaster was doubled over with laughter.

END


End file.
